Temperature sensors are used to sense temperatures of components within electronic systems. Temperature sensors used to sense temperatures of components include thermistors, thermocouples, resistance temperature detectors (RTDs) and integrated circuit (IC) temperature sensors. Some temperature sensors are available in surface mount packages (such as thermistors, RTDs, and IC temperatures sensors). Surface mount temperature sensors can be used to sense temperatures of PC boards and substrates. Surface mount temperature sensors can be affected by environmental changes and variations created by heat sources, such as convection currents, infrared radiation, and other components.